


Truth or Dare?

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, there was a bonus that i may or not post, this could be better but EH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a normal game of truth or dare late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was desperate for some Jefferchase
> 
> Hey my hedgehogs! Comment if you like it, and maybe, if you like, I'll post the bonus (which is most definitely not crack what?)

Some late nights, the four hallmates from floor 19 couldn’t sleep. They would go into the lounge, or one of their rooms, and play Truth or Dare until morning.

It was one of those nights. They were sat in front of the fireplace, Mallory and Halfborn sharing the worn couch while Magnus and TJ sat in chairs pulled from the table. 

The game was uneventful so far. Magnus was waiting for his turn.

“Magnus. Truth or dare?” Mallory asked. 

“Dare,” he said, perking up in the old wooden chair he was sitting in.

“I dare you to run down the hall and sing.”

Magnus considered this before asking, “What should I sing?”

Mallory laughed for a moment. “Sing  _ Baby Got Back. _ " She stopped. "Wait. Beantown,  do you know that song?”

He sighed. “I do. Sadly.” He then glared at her. "And stop calling me Beantown!"

Mallory continued to crack up as Magnus got up. He ran down the halls of floor 19 rapping the first few verses (he didn’t even know how he knew all of them). A few einherji peeked their heads out, and gave him a look of disapprovement as he continued to run down the hall, reeking in shame. 

When he got back into the lounge, huffing from running all around the halls (he got lost halfway during the song). The three einherji were laughing, Mallory practically dying of laughter, as Magnus plopped back in his chair, and caught his breath. 

“That - was - great!” Mallory said between laughs, leaning onto Halfborn for support. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I didn't know you knew the whole song, Beantown!"

He looked up and glared at the redhead, who started laughing again, harder than before. “Well, I didn't either. I’m exhausted, but I guess it's my turn,” Magnus said. He cleared his throat. “TJ, truth or dare?”

TJ looked up from the other side on the couch, where he was recovering from a laugh attack of his own. “Dare,” he grinned, trying to keep in a laugh. 

Magnus, still full of adrenaline, decided to go for it. “Kiss me.” He had been crushing on TJ for a while (longer than he would admit), but he’d been afraid to actually tell him, despite much,  _ much _ teasing from Sam (it was payback from him teasing her about Amir just as much, so he couldn't be too mad about it) and Mallory.

TJ’s amused grin fell, leaving a look of confusion. “What?” he asked, before looking down and repeating his question to himself, murmuring it in confusion. 

“I mean, I can come up with another dare or-”

“I’m not going to back down.”

“No, really, I can-”

“Magnus, I’m going to do this,” TJ said, getting up. Mallory and Halfborn leaned forward in anticipation. 

TJ gripped one of the side lapels on the silk button-up shirt on Magnus’ Valhalla pajamas, and pulled the son of Frey to his feet. 

Mallory and Halfborn leaned forward more, seeming to be holding their breaths, waiting for when it would finally happened. 

“You could’ve just asked-” Magnus started, but was cut off by TJ’s lips on his. He kissed back as TJ released the grip on his shirt. 

Magnus put his hand on the back of TJ’s neck, pulling him closer. He felt a hand in his hair, and an arm around his waist (against his will, his knees got a bit weak when he felt it), and they were pressed together. 

TJ broke away, and Magnus looked into his warm brown eyes. “Wow.”

Mallory let out a deep breath. “I think that’s the end of Truth or Dare for tonight.”

“But it’s just getting good,” Halfborn argued, a huge smile on his face. Mallory rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the room (an impressive feat, given that he has a foot on her and is almost literally pure muscle).

TJ and Magnus stepped apart. “That… that was really good, actually,” Magnus murmured. “Better than I hoped.”

“I guess Truth or Dare is over,” TJ chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Magnus sat down on the couch. “What is this now?”

“It’s… it was a dare."

Magnus sighed. “But what if I want it to be more?”

TJ was quiet, and Magnus sighed again. 

“I guess it really was just a dare.” He got up, and left the lounge. TJ followed him out. 

“I never said  _ just _ ,” TJ told him, stopping him. 

“Then what is this?” Magnus asked. 

“Magnus Chase, son of Frey, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Magnus grinned widely. “That was cheesy as fuck.” But he slung his arms around TJ’s neck and kissed him. 

“Is that a yes?”  
“What do you think?”


	2. The Little Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the bonus I mentioned before - a short, little, crack addition to this featuring my favorite OC, Elizabeth. I couldn't help it.

The next morning at breakfast, Elizabeth ran into the lounge during breakfast.  
“Thomas Jefferson Junior!” she yelled, making TJ practically fall out of his chair,  
“Yes?” he asked his sister uneasily, who was grinning widely.  
“Is it true that you are dating Magnus?” she asked, her foot tapping like she had just drank five cups of coffee.  
“How did you even find out?” Magnus asked, putting down his orange juice.  
She stopped tapping his foot. “I have friends.” Mallory paled.  
TJ and Magnus turned to look at the redhead.  
“I REGRET NOTHING!” she shouted, before knocking over her milk and running out of the room. She bumped into an einherjar on the way in, who turned back to look at her and murmured,  
“Do I even want to ask?”  
“No, you don’t,” Magnus answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little Easter gift, my hedgehogs! Have a happy Easter and indulge yourselves in chocolate bunnies.
> 
> A quick question for you hedgehogs before you leave: If I published a story about my Valkyrie OC, would you read it? Please be honest, it's alright if you say no.


End file.
